This revised, renewal application requests continued funding for the six- bed GCRC at the Johns Hopkins Bayview Medical Center (JHBMC) for the period 7/1/98 to 11/30/02. The GCRC serves as the primary JHBMC campus- wide facility that supports multiple inpatient/outpatient research programs conducted by Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine (JHUSM) investigators based at JHBMC; as well as by researchers at the University of Maryland and several Federal agencies, including the intramural and/or extramural programs of the National Institute of Aging's (NIA's) Gerontology Research Center (GRC); the National Institute of Drug Abuse's Addiction Research Center; the Walter Reed Army Institute for Research; the Department of Transportation; and the Federal Aviation Administration. Since the inception of this GCRC in 1984, the NIA has developed a unique collaborative relationship of the JHUSM, and has provided significant financial support to this GCRC in order to increase the amount of clinical research in Geriatrics by JHUSM and NIA investigators. Since the 6/1/96 application, the number of projects on the GCRC has increased from 24 to 36; the number of NIH R01 funded projects has increased from 12 to 21; and projected, annualized GCRC utilization has increased from 870 to 1331 inpatient days, and from 3735 to 5851 outpatient visits, with substantial increases in request s for all GCRC resource categories. Federally funded research protocols supported by this GCRC included growth hormone and sex steroid effects in elderly women and men; neuroendocrine and body composition changes during the perimenopausal transition; changes in coronary artery disease progression in women treated with estrogen after coronary artery bypass; effects of community-based physical activity interventions on cardiac risk factors in African American women; cognitive and motor effects of sleep deprivation in truck drivers; human laboratory models for cocaine withdrawal; in vivo approaches to problems in clinical allergy; and community-based adherence studies in African American children with asthma. In addition, there are new collaborative proposals by investigative groups at (1) the GRC, the JHBMC-based satellite of the National Human Genome Research Institutes and JHUSM; (2) JHBMC's Department of Nursing with the IRB; and (3) the JHU School of Nursing with the JHUSM Division of Oncology. This GCRC is unique for its focus on aging and neurobehavioral research by scientists within and outside the JHUSM.